Rika's Fanon/Sandbox
Welcome to my sandbox! I know what you might be thinking. "Rika, wtf you already have like OCs how many more do you wanna make?!" And I hear you! I always say I'm going to stop, but then a new Idea pops into my mind. Or I find an adorable adoptable. Anyway, this page is not only dedicated to NEW and Unreleased OCs, no, It's also an attempt to keep track of any existing OCs that are basically just art (or sometimes just a bio), to know what still needs further work and development. That being said, this page contains potential spoilers and content subject to change. Proceed with caution ;D New OCs (Ideas) Females Wraith Twins Two ghostly sisters based on the polish Lady Midday (Południca) and the Night Maiden (Nocnica) respectively. Either pure ghosts and exchange students from Haunted High....or Ghost/ Zombie or Ghost/Skeleton hybrids (and students at Nether High?)...depending on how much inspiration I will be taking from the Witcher games in their final design. Maybe both friends with Ginny Wishley. Even though they are twins, they are as different as Night and Day...literally. Polar opposites. Halina Wraith Halina the Poludnica: long, golden locks, happy go lucky attitude, extroverted, very talkative...etc. "Mean girl"? Luna Wraith Luna the Nocnica: long straight black or silver hair, grumpy, negative/overly realistic attitude, introverted, shy and rather silent... etc. "nice girl"? Colli Mei A Chollima-Girl I basically ripped out of [[User:LondonSpear|'Londons']] hands. So the design was made by him and all the backstory she has is also his. I'm not sure whether or not I keep (all of) it but for now it's the only backstory I have because I haven't thought about it myself yet. She will be attending Yokai High. "Colli was born without the prominent wings of her species. Her parents initially thought this was a curse from the gods, making Colli feel even more like she didn't fit in. Though she learned to make the best out of it and started making many different artificial sets of wings - some more ostentatious, others more modest. Very interested in music she finds herself in the middle of a talent search for a new k-pop group sensation: The competition is still but Colli believes that her unique attributes will help her achieve a winning seat." Ginny Wishley A Djinn Girl who is into tech. She loves to work on computers, iCoffins and the likes, repairing them when they are broken and stuff like that. Because of that she has quite the obsession with the Android Lilith, who she took under her wings after she was found in the "abandoned server room" by fellow classmates. Males James Mittens A witch's familiar or rather a magical pet companion that was turned humanoid by it's owner. Counterpart to a male witch [[User:EliteRosie|'Rosie']] is making. Clayden Bedrock 16-year-old Golem Boy who loves skateboarding, beanies and baggy pants. Best Friend of Barkley Shuck and crushing hard (pun intended) on Barkleys new best pal Flint Slater. He is bisexual and an open book emotion-wise as his heart - which not only gives him life but also houses his conscience - lies visible in his chest, basically serving as a mood stone. His body is made out of clay and rock and whenever something breaks off of him - because skating accidents do happen - he can easily be fixed up with some more clay. He has a Golem Dog (a dog out of stone created just like he was) named Rocky. Species The Drakki A closed or open species I started to develop together with [[User:LondonSpear|'London']] and [[User:EliteRosie|'Rosie']]. We don't have any real designs yet, but some details on them. You can check them out here. Art Dump I will hide these in a spoiler...viewing at own risk! XD Un- and underdeveloped OCs coming soon, need to go through all of them first x_x